12 listopada 1991
TP1 8.00 Wiadomości poranne 8.10 Dzień dobry - mag. 9.10 Domowe przedszkole 9.35 Gotowanie na ekranie 10.00 "Wyzwolony" - odc. (ostatni) filmu polsko-francuskiego z serii "Wielka miłość Balzaka" 11.50 Wiadomości TELEWIZJA EDUKACYJNA 12.00 Agroszkoła - typy użytkowe i rasy kóz 12.30 Dzień w którym zmienił się wszechświat - "Jesteśmy, kim jesteśmy" odc. 1 serialu USA 13.20 Fizyka - właściwości ciał stałych, cieczy i gazów 13.50 Chemia - stężenie roztworów 14.20 Przygody kapitana Remo 14.35 Tele-komputer 14.55 Sezam - mag. popularnonaukowy 15.15 Świat chemii 15.45 Klub Midi 16.00 Studio 7 proponuje 16.15 Dla dzieci: Tik - Tak oraz odc. filmu z serii "Bamse - najsilniejszy niedżwiadek świata" 17.05 J. angielski dla dzieci 17.15 Teleexpress 17.30 Skarbiec - mag. historyczny 18.00 Family album - amerykański kurs j. angielskiego 18.20 Program publicystyczny 18.35 "Królik Bugs przedstawia" - serial animow. USA 19.00 Wywiad tygodnia 19.15 Dobranoc: "Pif i Herkules" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 "... i zdrada" - cz. 2 filmu dok. TVP (kontakty niemiecko-sowieckie, które doprowadziły do podziału Polski w 1939 roku) 21.40 ABC ekonomii 21.45 Sprawa dla reportera 22.25 Wiadomości wieczorne 22.45 Giełda pracy, giełda szans 23.10 "Siódemka" w Jedynce: Indyjski kabaret - francuski film dok. 0.10 Jutro w programie 0.15 BBC - World Service TP2 7.30 Panorama 7.35 Rano 8.10 "Denver - ostatni dinozaur" - odc. serialu animow. prod. francusko-amerykańskiej 8.35 Telewizja biznes 9.00 "W labiryncie" - odc. serialu TVP 10.00 CNN 10.10 J. francuski - l. 6 10.40 J. niemiecki - l. 7 16.25 Program dnia 16.30 Panorama 16.40 "Pokolenia" - odc. serialu obyczaj. USA 17.05 Przegląd kronik filmowych, zrealizow. w Anglii 17.35 "Oświadczyny" - odc. filmu franc. z serii "Pod wspólnym dachem" 18.00 Kronika lokalna 18.30 Ciebie, Boga wysławiamy - z życia Kościoła w Chinach (2) 18.55 "Sztuka świata zachodniego" (7) 19.30 J. angielski - l. (7) 20.00 Komu "Pan Tadeusz" -kto ma prawo do rękopisu poematu A. Mickiewicza 20.20 Warstwy świata - filmowy portret malarki 21.00 Panorama 21.20 Sport 21.30 Warto mówić - program Andrzeja Samsona 22.00 "Dadah - znaczy śmierć" - odc. 1 serialu sensac. australijsko-amerykańskiego; całość liczy cztery odcinki 23.00 Sport: eliminacje olimpijskie w piłce nożnej, Polska - Anglia 23.45 Konkurs skrzypcowy im. Henryka Wieniawskiego 24.00 Panorama 0.10 Jutro w programie TP Katowice 14.00 Program satelitarny CNN 15.00 Program dnia 15.05 Aktualności 15.10 Program satelitarny CNN 15.30 ,,Mały pingwin" film dla dzieci 15.40 Studio Regionalne 15.50 ,,Nasz dom" - magazyn nie tylko dla pań 16.20 ,,Sportowy kwadrans" 16.25 Studio Regionalne 16.50 ,,Papa bilong mipela" - reportaż o misjonarzu Ojcu Józefle z Nowej Gwinei 17.10 Dziecięcy Zespół Pieśni i Tańca ..Gołowianie" - reportaż 17.30 .,Duże sprawy małych muzeów" - Olkusz 18.00 Aktualności 18.30 ,,Strych" - magazyn dla nastolatków FilmNet 7.00 Nikki, Wild Dog of the North 9.00 Cold Sassy Tree - dramat obycz. 11.00 Teen Witch - komedia 13.00 Boule de Suif - dramat sens. (franc.) 15.00 Goofy's Guide to Success - rys. dla dzieci 17.00 Who Framed Roger Rabbit? 19.00 Where the River Runs Black - dramat 21.00 Onginal Sin - thriller 23.00 Mundo Muovo 1.45 Best Seller - thriller 3.15 Neither the Sea nor Sand - horror 5.00 The First Time - dramat obycz. 3sat 13.00 Zeit im Bild 14.30 Der Musikkanal auf der IFA 1987 15.10 Robert Long 15.35 Fragmenty koncertu Boba Geldofa 15.45 X-Large mit X-Charts 17.00 Checkpoint 17.15 Dziś w programie 17.20 Mini-ziss 17.30 Siebenstein - odc. ser. 18.00 Bilder aus Osterreich 19.00 Heute 19.30 Robin Hood - odc. ser. TV BBC 20.20 Bulgarien im Jahren danach 21.00 Wo ist Torsten Schallau? 21.45 Kulturjournal 21.51 Wiad. sportowe 22.25 Zeit im Bild da capo 22.30 Club 2 - progr. rozrywkowy MTV 7.00 Awake on the Wildside 10.00 VJ Paul King 13.00 VJ Simone 16.00 MTV's Greatest Hits 17.00 MTV's Coca-Cola Report 17.15 MTV at the Movies 17.30 MTV News at Night 17.45 3 from 1 18.00 MTV Prime 19.00 Yo' MTV Raps Today 19.30 Dial MTV 20.00 VJ Ray Cokes 22.00 MTV's Greatest Hits 23.00 MTV's Coca-Cola Report 23.15 MTV at the Movies 23.30 MTV News at Night 23.45 3 form 1 0.00 MTV's Post Modern 1.00 VJ Kristiane Backer 3.00 Night Videos RTL Plus 6.00 RTL Fruh-Magazin 8.30 Show-Laden 8.55 RTL aktuell - wiad. 9.00 Autostrada do nieba 9.45 Reich und Schon 10.10 Wettlauf mit dem Tod 11.00 Show-Laden 11.25 Die wilde Rose. s. 12.10 Alias Smith & Jones, s. 13.00 RTL aktuell 13.05 Ein Vater zuviel, s. 13.30 Santa Barbara 14.20 Die springfield Story. s. famil. 15.05 Der Clan der Wolfe 15.47 RTL aktuell 15.50 ChiPS 16.40 Riskant 17.10 Der Preis ist heiss 17.45 Sterntaler 17.55 RTL aktuell 18.00 Die wilde Rose 18.45 RTL aktuell 19.15 Knight Rider, s. 20.15 Kojak: Ariana. f. USA 22.00 Explosiv - mag. polit. 22.55 L.A. Law, s. 23.50 RTL aktuell 0.00 Soldiers, f. holend. 1.50 Alfred Hitchcock przedstawia Pro 7 08:30 Automan - serial 09:20 Shane - serial 10:20 1000 mil w kurzu - serial 11:20 Wielka klasa - serial 11:45 Cudowne prawo Harriego - serial 12:10 Jeden colt dla wszystkich - serial 13:05 Szczęście w jego ramionach - film prod. ang., 1962 r. 14:45 Trick 7 15:40 Tajemnice delfinów - serial 16:35 Wielka klasa - serial 17:10 Tenis, przeboje i armaty - serial 18:05 Trick 7 20:15 Poczta odchodzi - film muz. 22:10 Śmiertelne drgawki - krym. USA 00:05 Kobra - serial 01:10 Super tajniak - kom. krym. 03:10 Niesamowite historie - serial grozy Eurosport 14:00 Jazda figurowa 15:00 Eurofun 16:00 Piłka ręczna 18:00 Piłka ręczna 19:00 Przed olimpiadą w Albertville 19:30 Wyścigi motocykli 20:00 Wyścigi samochodowe 21:00 Surfing 21:30 Wiadomości 22:00 Zapasy 23:00 Karate - ME 00:00 Eurofun Kategoria:Ramówki TP1 z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TP2 z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TP Katowice z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki FilmNet z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki 3sat z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL Plus z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Pro 7 z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 1991 roku